1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a communication system, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are video conference systems as an example of transmission systems that perform a video conference among a plurality of terminal devices via a communication network such as the Internet. Communication platforms (an infrastructure system or a mechanism to perform communication) for transmitting image data and voice sound data among a plurality of transmission terminals have become increasingly diversified. Accordingly, even if a video conference is performed between the same locations, there may be a situation where a service provider or a user can employ two or more from the plurality of communication platforms.
In the related art, there is a technique of selecting a suitable platform from the plurality of communication platforms (see Patent Document 1, for example). Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of automatically selecting a platform that performs a video conference from a plurality of platforms supported by a system, such that the video conference is performed with reduced risk of security.